


The Hold Is Gentle But Unyielding

by Lovova



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Moirallegiance, Alternate Universe, Comic Script Format, Multi, bloodswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovova/pseuds/Lovova
Summary: TEMP HIATUS: Tavros is a red blooded mutant in a society where blood color dictates what kind of job you'll have. If you don't, or can't, conform, you are culled and placed in the care of a troll who can. With no career assigned to him, Tavros is placed in the care of the Empress herself, the highest honor for a culled troll.He's trying not to feel bitter about it.A Blood-swap Comic Script that explores the Beta Trolls growing up in a society closer to what the Alpha Trolls knew, and the issues and conflicts that come with it.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Feferi Peixes, Gamzee Makara/Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak, and others
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Tavros

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing a script for a Homestuck fancomic several years ago, but realized pretty early on that I was never actually going to draw out this comic myself. Realizing this, I attempted to abandon the story several times, but went back and added to it so often that eventually the page count got too high to ignore, and I found myself really hoping I could share it with people in some way. Though I don't know if there's any tolerance for just reading a comic script itself, I decided to just put this up as it is. Each chapter will be from the perspective of a new character, and will be as long as we are with that character in that scene. The 'drawings' will be scene descriptions but in [these]. I hope none of this will be too confusing and that someone will get a kick out of this story regardless. Please enjoy!

[Tavros stands in the middle of his grand and beautiful, but otherwise impersonal, respiteblock.]

**Tavros: Be the Beloved Mutant Idol.**

Uh. Do you have to be? Can't you just be, uh, Tavros, the pretty normal troll , who likes rap and fiduspawn, and who's blood color isn't important and so no one really cares?

No? Oh. Okay.

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and the fact that you have bright red blood is kind of a big deal, you guess. You live in a societal system where your blood color determines what kind of job you're allowed to possess, and since you're the first person ever to possess this color, that means you don't really have a place, uh, anywhere. When you had first entered into the system and had been discovered, you tried arguing that your odd blood color meant you should be allowed to get a job anywhere, and that since you were so close to the Dark Red color and probably didn't have a super long time to live, then perhaps working on a farm somewhere, making food and just in general being out of the way until you were gone was the best place for you to be.

They, uh, they disagreed, and they culled you instead.

You're not bitter though, um, not really. You've been very well taken care of, and are considered one of the luckiest trolls in all of Beforus, having been placed under the protection of the Empress herself and given a spot inside her grand palace. The media went crazy when learning your story, and now you’re kind of a celebrity, an example to show trolls who were at risk for culling that they had nothing to fear. That society would take you, and care for you, and you could be just as happy as Tavros Nitram, and isn't that great?

Yeah. Uh. Great.

**Tavros: You're doing it wrong. Tell us about your hobbies, and the various objects in your respiteblock, and your typing quirk. That's how introductions go, silly.**

Oh, uh, sorry. You have lots of interests, like in old fables and myths like Pupa Pan or the Adventures of Loland in Sburbland. You also enjoy roleplaying, which you pretty much exclusively do on your husktop these days, though you used to enjoy flarping back before your fame made it impossible. Plus, like you said, you enjoy the card game Fiduspawn, and if you could you'd probably have a poster dedicated to it up somewhere in your respiteblock, but, uh, this room was designed by other trolls, fashion trolls, you guess, and while you were never explicitly told you couldn't redesign it to suit yourself, it was sorta implied when the Empress kept repeating over and over how much such a design cost and how hard the trolls had worked, “And oh, I just know you must love it ::::D” and you said you did, so, uh, you don't move anything around.

As for your quirk, your troll handle is **anticipatingTherevelation** , your blood color is Mutant Candy-Red, and yOU TYPE LIKE YOU HAVE SOME AUTHORITY, uH, sORT OF, eVEN IF IT'S FOR KIND OF SHITTY REASONS.

**Tavros:** **Uh, I've heard of Pupa Pan, the flying wiggler who would never grow up, but Loland in Sburbland?**

Oh, uh, yeah, you love that story }:). It's part of the Human Mythologies, a large series of stories about these pink, hornless trolls having adventures and going on quests and stuff! The mythos actually used to be a religion for old, long dead kingdoms, who believed the characters were responsible for the creation of the universe, but the stories persisted even if the religion didn't, and you have a special sort of love for them. After all, for a young troll growing up with bright red blood, a series of stories about beings who all have bright red blood and still being strong and capable to the people around them holds a lot of appeal for, uh, a lot of reasons that are obvious.

**Tavros:** **Where's your husktop? You shouldn't keep it hidden away, someone could try to Troll you!**

It wasn't hidden away, not really, you just keep it in your capthalogue, where it typically lets out a little bell when someone is trolling you. You don't think you missed any bells, but you suppose you can open it up to see who is online right now though.

**Tavros:** **Check Trollian**

[Tavros opens up his husktop, and his Chumproll list is so long that it goes off screen, full of a random and colorful assortment of usernames.]

Oh wow, look at all those names. Man, you are clearly the most popular troll around. Social king: it is you.

Yeah, okay, when it comes right down to it, you don't know that many people. Most of these users are media contacts or acquaintances who wanted you on their list basically as a bragging right, and you can never really bring yourself to say no to a request. You used to know a lot of trolls who you knew through roleplaying, but after getting outed as a mutant a lot of your friends either stopped talking to you or started treating you so weird that you eventually just didn't want to talk to them. While a little disheartening, you ultimately think you're better off, as the ones that are still around are true friends, if all a little...weird. Though as a pseudo-expert in old religions and a literal mutant, you suppose you have no reason to be scared off by weird.

You should say hello to everyone, now that you're on.

**Tavros:** **Start memo.**

_09034004 14:23_

A memo for my friends. If you've forgotten the password just private message me and I'll give it to you. Remember, no time shenanigans; if you're reading this from the future or the past, keep it to yourself, please and thank you }:)

_anticipatingTherevelation [AR] joined chat._

AT: hEY GUYS, wHAT'S EVERYONE UP TO?

_artfullyGraphic [AG] joined chat._

AG: 8a8y 8rother, save me ::::(

AG: I'm so 8ored!

AG: Like, can they make this class more 8oring? Oh my god!!!!!!!!

AG: These professors are out to get me, 8rother, they're trying to coax me to jump out this window like pupa pan and hope I can fly, I swear to god, only there's no happy thoughts to save me, Tavros, none. Just hemo8ullshit and 8OREDOM.

AT: hEY, uH, sISTER }:)

AT: aRE YOU TYPING FROM YOUR HEMOSPECTRUM CLASS?

AG: So?

AG: It's stupid and 8oring and a lot of what this guy is saying is really starting to piss me off >::::(

AT: uH, lIKE WHAT?

_gallantCourier [GC] joined chat._

GC: UGGGH

GC: NO

GC: C4N W3 NOT DO TH3 BLOOD D3B4T3 4G41N,

GC: VR1SK4?

GC: S3R1OUSLY?

GC: TH4T 4ND CULL1NG 1S 4LL YOU 3V3R W4NT TO T4LK 4BOUT TH3S3 D4YS >:[

GC: L3TS T4LK 4BOUT SOM3TH1NG FUN

GC: L1K3 G4L4XY BORD3R D1SPUT3S

GC: OR WH4T W4S PL4Y1NG ON MY L1TTL3 HOOFB34ST L4ST N1GHT

GC: OR TH4T W31RD W4RT ON T4VROS'S SHOULD3R TH4T J1GGL3S WH3N YOU FL1CK 1T 4ND 1S TOT4LLY GROSS

GC: L1T3R4LLY 4NYTH1NG 3LS3

AT: wOW, uH, rUDE

AT: sEE IF I LET YOU JIGGLE MY WART AGAIN, tEREZI

AT: i AM OFFICIALLY REVOKING YOUR WART PRIVILEGES

AT: sEE THE LACK OF GROSS WARTS IN YOUR LIFE AND, hEH, dESPAIR

GC: NOOOOOOO! 1 4M UNDON3!

AG: Eight zeros! ::::D

GC: BUTOFCOURS3

_actuallyAlright [AA] joined chat._

AA: are we flicking Tavr0ss warts again

AA: i wasnt sure why we did that bef0re but i s0ppose i am 0kay with doing so again

AA: sh0uld i c0me 0ver

GC: W3 D1D 1T B3C4US3 1T W4S GROSS 4ND H1L4R1OUS

GC: BUT W3R3 NOT DO1NG TH4T R1GHT NOW 4R4D14

GC: W3R3 JUST T4LK1NG 4BOUT TH1NGS TH4T 4R3NT GO1NG TO TR1GG3R M3 1NTO 4 FLY1NG P1ROU3TT3 OF FRUSTR4T1ON

_capuletGenocide [CG] joined chat._

CG: NO, NO, NO, WE ARE NOT DISCUSSING TRIGGERS. I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT.

CG: NOOO.

AG: Karkat! Only four!? ::::(

CG: OH MY GOD I HATE YOUR TYPING QUIRK.

CG: FINE.

CG: NOOOOOOO.

CG: HAPPY NOW?

AT: wOW, yOURE KIND OF CRANKY, uM, a LOT, wHAT's WRONG KARKAT?

GC: 1 KNOW WH4T'S WRONG >:]

GC: H3 F1N4LLY GOT TH3 R3SULTS B4CK FROM TH4T D4T1NG S1T3 H3 S1GN3D UP FOR TWO D4YS 4GO

GC: 4ND 1T TOLD H1M 3X4CTLY WH4T W3'V3 4LL B33N T3LL1NG H1M

GC: D1DNT 1T, K4RKL3S?

CG: THIS IS STUPID!

CG: ALL OF MY MATCHES WERE PSYCHOPATHS AND ASSHOLES WHO ALL NEED TO BE TOLD TO GET OVER THEMSELVES.

CG: I DIDN'T GET MATCHED WITH A SINGLE PAPPER.

CG: I'M AN INDIGO BLOOD. I'M PRACTICALLY REQUIRED TO HAVE A HUG PARTNER FOR LIFE. SO WHY THE FUCK DOES THE WORLD SEEM CONVINCED THAT I'M THE ONE MEANT TO SPREAD THE FUCKING CALM?

CG: I JUST WANT A SHOOSH AND A HUG, GOD DAMN IT, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK?

AG: Karkat, relax, you need to stop trying to force this.

AG: You wait. One day you'll rage out, 8ecome the menace to society you were always meant to 8e, and out of the terrified crowd, 8AM! Out will walk your diamond, ready with a hug and a calming word. It'll 8e serendipitous, like all those over-dramatic Pale lifetime movies you insist on watching all the time.

AG: 8legh!

CG: THOSE MOVIES ARE DRAMATIC AND BEAUTIFUL AND JUST SO FUCKING REAL, YOU UNCULTURED SWINE.

GC: ON3 OF TH3S3 D4YS K4RK4T YOUR3 GONN4 R3M3MB3R TH4T VR1SK4 1S TH3 3MPR3SS TO B3 >:/ W4TCH YOUR TONGU3.

CG: PFFF. WHATEVER. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT HEMOSPECTRUM SHIT. AND I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT VRISKA DOESN'T EITHER.

AG: I'm starting too! 8ut only 8ecause it makes me ragey!

GC: NOT T4LK1NG 4BOUT 1T!

AG: ::::(

AT: uH, mAYBE WE SHOULD MOVE ON TO OTHER STUFF, dOES ANYONE FEEL LIKE ROLEPLAYING FOR A LITTLE WHILE?

CG: YOU WANT TO ROLEPLAY WITH US? WHAT, THAT PURPLE YOU PLAY WITH ALL THE TIME NOT ON?

AT: nOT LATELY, nO

AG: Let's roleplay! It'll distract me from this stupid class >::::(

GC: 1'LL PL4Y.

GC: TH1S DR4GON H4S TO SPR34D H3R W1NGS

AA: i am not sure h0w f0r h0w l0ng i can c0ntribute but i have some time to try f0r n0w

CG: UGH I FUCKING SUCK AT ROLEPLAYING, BUT FINE, WHATEVER.

AT: oKAY, aWESOME }:), i'LL SET A SCENE

While roleplays are interesting, it's doubtful that anything happening in them will progress the plot of this story. Let's go see what some other troll is up to.

**Tavros: Be the purple friend you play with all the time.**


	2. The Purple Blood You Play With All The Time

You kind of can't.

She's not really feeling herself right now. She's a huntress in the woods, about to fight a mighty beast with her trusty sword to save the nearby troubled village. If you called her name, she wouldn’t recognize it. If you reached out to her, she wouldn’t recognize you. She might, in fact, only recognize you as an enemy...or food. You can't convince her otherwise, unfortunately.

Let's be someone else.

**Tavros: Be someone else.**


	3. That Hopeless Asshole

[Eridan stands at the edge of a cave entrance, just barely out of the rays of the sun, wearing heavy duty sunglassed-goggles and wearing a heavy cloak and still cowering in the shade. Through the sunglasses, you can see him peering out into a bright open day, looking agitated but determined.] 

You are now this hopeless asshole.

Hopeless asshole? What are you talking about? Well, sure, perhaps you're not one for baseless optimism, but who needs hope when you've got stone-cold courage and an expert handling of any and all difficult situations? What you lack in hope you make up for in certain confidence of victory.

**Eridan: Sorry dude. Universal constant. You're an asshole.**

Whatever.

**Eridan: So what are you up to, asshole?**

You're not an asshole!

Your name is Eridan Amporam, and you are an EXPERT ADVENTURER. You are also a sea merchant as society has dictated you, being born as a sea-troll, a physical condition that IN THIS UNIVERSE HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR BLOOD COLOR AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN SURE WHY YOU WOULD SUGGEST IT WOULD, HAHA, OKAY? WE GOOD? GOOD. And also being born a DarkRed, which puts you somewhere in the service industry automatically, you basically had no options beyond being a sea merchant. Well, that or maybe working in a fish cannery, and that was obviously a non-starter. But in your opinion, your position as a SEA MERCHANT is just not as important as your hobby of ADVENTURING.

After all, there isn't even a blood color designated for adventuring, and that idea just blows your mind, like whaaat? If not for adventuring, Trolls would have never branched off the planet and started converting foreign planets to our inherently superior ideas and philosophies, and one day, with brave adventurers like yourself on the case, your species will even SOLVE THAT LITTLE PROBLEM CALLED THE FUCKING SUN.

Defeating the sun is, in fact, the ultimate goal, as far as you are concerned.

Your troll tag is carefullyAcquired, your blood color is Dark Red, and Wwhat, someone wwant to make something about your accent!?

**Eridan: What's your beef against the sun?**

The sun fucking kills trolls, you ignorant nooksucker! Why shouldn't any troll with any sort of sense to them NOT hate the sun? Unless your home or city is built underground or in the water, as most troll homes are or either should be, for half a cycle the sky will literally kill you! Fuck that shit!

Those free from the suns harmful glares are few, and far between, and precious, and just so...

==>

[The view is now from Eridan's first person perspective, to see what exactly it is he's staring out at. It's a wide, beautiful green field, bordered by forests and mountains. In the distance is a loose gathering of Lusi, all staring at a something too distant to see clearly.] 

  
So....

==>

[A closer look. The Lusi are watching a jade-blood troll, who is looking over a pile of wigglers of all colors, who seemed to be swarming around her in excitement as she picks them up one by one, looking carefully, at them, then around at the Lusi. Working out who belongs to who. She radiates an easy sort of grace and joy, her hair blowing in the wind, sharp teeth gleaming in the sun: Feferi Piexes.]

  
Beautiful.

**Eridan: Ah. Yeah. Feferi. The other universal constant. Got a thing for the sundweller, huh?**

Don't be a crude, it’s hardly a 'thing'. She just happens to be a good friend of yours, so good that there were days that you thought she might be trying to woo you into a moirallegiance. In fact, you’re pretty glubbing sure of it, as subtle Feferi is not. But you've reigned back from sealing the deal between you two because you know that she needs someone who can see her all the time, whenever she needs you, not just when the sun is hiding its ugly, monstrous face, or when you have a convenient nearby cave. These moments when you can come up and visit her are rare and in between, and technically you'd be in big trouble if the Severe Social Behavior Readjustment Force spotted you. You'd be considered crazy for risking your neck by coming up here during the day cycle, and even possibly culled.

==>

[Feferi, carefully stepping through the pile of Wigglers, brings a Wiggler in her arms to a Lusi, a small horned fairy bull, who carefully sniffs it before accepting it, taking it and flying away.]

It doesn't matter.

==>

[Feferi, now not distracted, glances in Eridan's direction, and her face lights up, absolutely delighted to see him.]

  
She's worth it.

**Eridan: Awwww. Alright, well, don't mind me, go get your gab on, playa, she's coming your way.**

[Feferi runs over, standing on the outside of the cave entrance, waving excitedly at Eridan who edges closer past the shadows.]

Feferi: -Eridan! I almost didn't see you!

Eridan: hey fef

Feferi: )(ey, wanna see somet)(ing amazing!?

Eridan: sure

Feferi: C)(eck it out, I t)(ink t)(is wiggler is related to you!

==>

[Feferi runs back to the pile, grabs a specific Wiggler, and brings it back to the cave, coming inside to show it to him.]

Eridan: wwhat

Feferi: Come on, look at )(er and tell me S)(e's not related. Same blood color, same )(orn style-

Eridan: shes not a seadwweller fef

Feferi: T)(at could just mean t)(at t)(e ot)(er biological donor mig)(t )(ave been a landweller, t)(at's all. Aww, come on, -Eridan, don't look like t)(at. We so rarely )(ave t)(e opportunity to meet our bloodlines. Come say )(ello!

Eridan: sigh alright

==>

[Eridan, awkwardly and with probably more caution and fear then dealing with a literal baby requires, pats the Wiggler on the head, who has the decency to at least appear unbothered by this.] 

Eridan: hello possible bloodmate

Eridan: um...

Eridan: howw are you

Feferi: Don't be silly, -Eridan, s)(e can't talk. O)(, but isn't it sweet! I wonder w)(at s)(e will be like. Per)(aps s)(e will be a great adventurer, like you! S)(e'll be courageous, and good, and )(ave leaders)(ip qualities and -

Eridan: fef shell probably just be a servvant like all us rustbloods

Feferi:...well, yes.

==>

[Feferi holds the grub close, looking a little sad now.]

Feferi: Yes, I suppose s)(e'll )(ave to be, won't s)(e.

Feferi: Wouldn't want )(er getting culled.

Feferi:Well...per)(aps s)(e will be t)(e very best in )(er field t)(en!

Feferi: A top class servant!

Eridan: yeah maybe

Feferi: Yea)(...

Feferi: And I wis)( you wouldn't call yourself a rustblood -Eridan.

Feferi: T)(at's a name t)(at ignorant )(ig)(bloods use to slur against t)(e serving caste.

Eridan: well sure but being a rustblood im allowwed to use it

Eridan: trust me ill defend myself if some hoity toity highblood tries calling me it

Feferi: )(a)(a, I know you will. Because you're so very brave!

Feferi: But, you know -Eridan...

==>

[Feferi is now looking shy, but earnest.]

Feferi:If you ever needed me too, I'd be willing to )(elp you wit)( anyt)(ing. I mean...

Feferi: -Everyone needs someone looking out for t)(em....

Feferi: Someone w)(o )(as your best interests in mind...

Feferi: A partner...

==>

[Eridan is becoming visibly panicked.]

Oh SHIT she was going to ask! You can tell she's going to ask, she's just building herself up to it! A moirallegiance, a lifelong partnership with another troll, each working to ensure the happiness and prosperity of the other. Oh god, oh no, please don't ask, Fef, please don't make you tell her that...that the pale quadrant isn't what you’re after, that...

==>

[Eridan looks embarrassed, and maybe a little ashamed.]

  
That your feelings are so very, very red.

**Eridan: Abscond.**

Eridan: oh wwoww is that the time

Feferi: U)(, w)(at?

Eridan: im sorry fef the market is going to open soon so I havve to go

Feferi: Open soon? It's t)(e middle of t)(e day.

Eridan: yes yes like i said six sevven hours soon

Eridan: bye sorry feferi ill be back as soon as i can uh hit me up on trollian if you need me i havve to go

Feferi: O)(, okay...

==>

[Eridan scurries back into deep into the cave, heading down into the dark tunnels. Feferi watches him run, visibly dissapointed and a little baffled.]

Feferi: Bye.

**Eridan: Be the seadweller you just totally left in the dust.**


	4. The Seadweller You Totally Just Left In The Dust

Your name is Feferi Peixes, and what the glub was that about?

You're a young GRUBMOTHER in training, and as a Sundweller its a role you've known you would have your ENTIRE LIFE. It wasn't like being a Dark Red like Eridan, where you could work anywhere in the service industry, or being a Indigo, where you could do management in just about any field. If your were a Jade Blood, you were a Grubmother, no if's, and or buts about it.

And you don't mind, really! It makes sense. Though trolls in adulthood can't so much as even look at the sun without going blind, wigglers, for some reason, were born naturally in sunny areas, and until they molted were unaffected by the suns rays. So if anyone was going to watch out for them and make sure each and every one got to their lusus safely, it had to be the caste that could withstand the sun as well as they could. It makes sense. Someone HAS to do it.

It just so happens that someone HAD to be you.

Your trolltag is **curiousCare** and  You type in t)(e sort of sing song voice best suited for little grub ears.

**Feferi: So, what's gonna happen with the wiggler?**

[Feferi takes the wiggler through a field.]

==>

[She sits on said field, holding the wiggler close to her.]

==>

[She starts to sing to it.] 

==>

[The wiggler giggles.]

==>

[Feferi looks up, and there is a LUSI, looking down at her and the wiggler. It had been attracted to her singing and had come to see what was up, and was now interested in the wiggler.]

==>

[Feferi hands the wiggler to the lusi.]

==>

[She watches, pleased, as the Lusi carries the wiggler away to raise it].

Another successful matching.

==>

[She frowns.]

You wish every new relationship was that easy.

==>

[Feferi stares solemnly out in the field.]

You don't really feel like being yourself right now. Let's try being someone else.

**Feferi: Be someone else**


	5. Someone Else

Your name is Gamzee Makara.

...Why would any motherfucker want to be YOU??? 

You're a stupid as shit mudblood one final nervous breakdown away from getting your dumb ass culled. Not that you might not be down for the culling block anyway. You're still waiting on getting the letter from the headshrink that those motherfuckers in uniform all up and made you see to be giving the yay or nay on your ability to take care of yourself. Your interests include trying a lot of bullshit remedies to cure perpetual anxiety that DON'T MOTHERFUCKNG WORK, and trying to get through your days while obsessing over a troll YOU'VE NEVER FUCKING MET and trying not to piss off your TERRIFYING MOIRAIL.

You used to be religious, but then everybody died so FUCK THAT SHIT.

Your trolltag is **transgressiveCatharsis** and YoU cAn'T sToP sHaKiNg :o(

**Gamzee: What religion were you?**

YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OKAY?

**Gamzee: Geez, okay. So, anxiety, eh? What sort of remedies have you tried?**

What haven’t you tried?! You've tried every fucking piece of bullshit advice the internet had to offer! Meditation, troll-yoga, soothing herbs, motherfucking spiritual beads and shit! Every stupid fucking thing you could think of! Nothing works!

**Gamzee: Have you tried Sopor Slime? That stuff soothes a troll riiiiight out.**

[Gamzee looking over at the recupercoon with mild distaste.]

Ha, yeah, you motherfucking tried that once alright. And it did mellow you right the fuck out.

==>

[Gamzee staring blankly at husktop screensaver.]

Mellowed you right out of your fucking mind. You tried some of that, then tried to get online, and spent the next five hours just staring at the swirling colors of your screen saver. Then you passed out and woke up more irritable and quick to temper then you had ever been in your life. That sopor shit would get you culled just as quickly as your panic attacks would, and at least sober your still capable of being yourself, as shitty as yourself just so happens to be. You want a remedy that makes you MORE in control of yourself, not LESS.

**Gamzee: Well, you’re sober now, right? Can't hurt you to check trollion and see if any of your friends are on.**

==>

[Gamzee looking at husktop.]

You don't have any friends on trollion. All your friends belonged to that clown religion that all up and crashed around your ears. You...never got around to making more. But yeah, you can go onto your husktop right now and maybe check on your dirty little obsession.

**Gamzee: Uh, obsession?**

[News and pic of Tavros.]

Your obsession. HIM.

It had started off innocently enough. You saw him around on the newsfeeds enough that you could put a name to a face. Then all this culling testing started in your life and when looking for support groups online instead you found fangroups to him. You read one or two. Then you read more. Then you started going back to those newfeeds where you saw his face and read those too. And then you went to the bottom of those new articles and read the sources...

And you'll admit it. You've ascended from Fantroll to full on Stalkerfan! And you HATE THIS about yourself. You’re a full on Tavros Nitram STAN, and for WHAT? There are a MILLION better uses of your time then reading up on every little bit of online information about a person who is probably nothing like his online persona in real life and who would probably be mean to you if you ever met him and you probably wouldn't even like him that much if you met him and he was everything he seemed and more and none of that even matters because YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO MEET HM or be his friend or...or anything and you have, just, SO MANY MOTHERFUCKING BETTER THINGS TO DO...

You're just...not sure what those things are. Yet.

[Gamzee staring at computer wistfully.]

Oh, but out of all the remedies you've tried, absolutely NOTHING gets you as motherfucking calm as doing this does. Reading about him and his life and his quotes and whatever, whatever, just gets you so out of your own head, your own problems, that for a little while its like Gamzee Makara doesn't even exist anymore, at least not the version of him you've been for the past four sweeps. It feels like back in the old days, back when you belonged to something bigger, greater, more beautiful than yourself...

==>

[Gamzee closing his eyes in ecstasy.]

It feels like faith.

**Gamzee: Someone's trolling you.**

[His husktop starts ringing with Equius's symbol. Gamzee is horrified.]

OH SHIT!

**Gamzee: Answer.**

[Trollion. Gamzee knows only one person.]

No. You won't. You don't motherfucking have too, okay!? You're not even up, you're asleep, you never heard it ring, you-

==>

[Gamzee with the mind control symbol on his forehead, mindlessly typing on the screen.]

_consolidatedTransgression [CT] is pestering transgressiveCatharsis [TC]!_

_transgressiveCatharsis [TC] has joined chat._

TC: sfdghhijio'111

CT: D --> My apologies, my sweet star, but you were taking an excruciating long time to answer, so I thought I'd help it along.

TC: yOu DiDn'T hAvE tO dO tHaT. i WaS jUsT aBoUt To AnSwEr.

CT: D --> Were you.

TC: YeAh CoUrSe I wAs, WhY wOuLdN't I bE aLl BiTcHtItS eXcItEd AbOuT aLl TyPiNg ThE sHiT wItH yOu?

CT: D --> I see. Either way. Do not worry my sweet star. When you are culled these little communication mishaps will cease. I will never let you get far.

TC: yO, dOn'T sAy ThInGs LiKe ThAt.

TC: No OnE's SaId FoR sUrE tHaT i'M aLl Up AnD gEtTiNg CuLlEd.

TC: ThEy MiGhT nOt DeCiDe AgAiNsT mE.

CT: D --> How did you sleep last day?

TC: ...aLrIgHt.

CT: D --> Did you.

TC: :o(

CT: D --> So what dream kept you up this time?

TC: i DoN't WaNt To TaLk AbOuT iT.

CT: D --> You must. Talking about things that bother us is part of any healthy moirallegiance. Tell me about your dream.

TC: yOu AlReAdY kNoW tHiS dReAm. It'S tHaT oNe WiTh ThE tImE gOd.

CT: D --> Ah yes, that is one of my favorites. Your fear of the old gods is always highly entertaining to listen too. Exquisite. Tell it to me again.

TC: tAlKiNg AbOuT tHiS dOeSn'T mAkE mE fEeL aNy BeTtEr.

CT: D --> This moirallegiance is not meant to soothe _you_.

CT: D --> Tell me your dream before I become even more frustrated.

TC: fInE.

**Gamzee: Tell about the dream**

[Gamzee is running away from a body, for which we can only see its shoe and a deep pool of dark blood.]

TC: It StArTs OfF wItH mE kIlLiNg SoMeOnE, i ThInK. i DiDn'T aCtUaLlY sEe My OwN fUcKiNg FoRm DoInG sO, bUt A gUy Is DeAd AnD i'M cOvErEd In HiS bLoOd AnD i'M tHiNkInG, yEaH, tHiS fOoL iS dEaD bEcAuSe Of My OwN hAnDs.

CT: D --> Who was the dead troll?

TC: uM, i DoN't KnOw.

==>

[Equius clearly dead on the floor, his throat cut open with fine thread wire pulled around his neck. Not happy in death.]

TC: jUsT sOmE rAnDoM, fAcElEsS tRoLl, Ya DiGg Me?

CT: D --> I do. What then?

==>

[Gamzee still running, a look of terror on his face.]

TC: So I'm RuNnInG mY fLoPpY aSs OfF, tHiNkInG sHiT, sHiT, i NeEdS tO bE gEtTiNg WeLl AwAy FrOm ThIs ClUsTeRfUcK oF a ShOw Or I’m In AlL sOrTs Of TrOuBlE, aNd ThAt'S wHeN i SaW hIm.

CT: D --> The old god?

TC: OnE oF tHeM, yEaH.

==>

[Dave is there, in his God Outfit.]

TC: ThE fUcKiNg GoD oF tImE aNd BeAtS, lOoKiNg JuSt As StOiC aNd ImPaSsIvE aS tHe MoThErFuCkInG sTaTuEs Of MaRbLe ThAt ThEy StIlL hAvE uP oF hIm AnD tHeM oThEr OlD gOdS iN aLl ThEm RaNdOm OfFiCiAl BuIlDiNgS aNd SuCh.

TC: JuSt FuCkInG fLoAtInG tHeRe, JuDgInG mE.

TC: lIkE hE eVeN kNoW mE wElL eNoUgH tO bE dOiNg ThE jUdGiNg.

CT: D --> How did you feel?

==>

[Gamzee has fallen to his knees, holding his bloodied hands up in surrender.]

TC: gUiLtY.

TC: i WaS pAtHeTiC. i ApOlOgIzEd AnD gAvE aLl My BeGgInGs AnD pLeAdInGs To HiM, fElL tO mY kNeEs AnD wEpT, pRaYiNg OuT tO hIm FoR fOrGiVeNeSs, FoR rEpEnTaNcE.

TC: “i DiDn'T mEaN tO dO iT” i HaD sAiD tO hIm, KnOwInG iN mY hEaRt ThIs WaS tRuE, eVeN tHoUgH i HaDn'T sEeN wHaT mUrDeR i HaD dOnE. “i WaS aFrAiD.” i ToLd HiM.

TC: “i WoN't HuRt AnYoNe AgAiN!” i HaD sCrEaMeD tO hIm.

==>

[Dave takes out his broken sword.]

TC: AnD hE lOoKeD dOwN aT mE aNd SaId.

TC: “WhO iS tHeRe LeFt FoR yOu To HuRt?”

==>

[Back to Gamzee, who's still kneeling looking up at Dave, but instead of being just covered in Blue blood, he is covered in the Rainbow, and behind him in the shadows are several dead, vaguely familiar characters.]

TC: i DiDn'T rEmEmBeR kIlLiNg AlL tHeM lItTlE bRoThErS aNd SiStErS.

==>

[Dave raises his sword.]

TC: i WaNtEd To TeLl HiM tHaT tHiS bRoThEr DoN't EvEn BeLiEvE iN kIlLiNg, ThAt He AiN’t NeVeR rAiSeD a HaNd AgAiNsT nObOdY bEfOrE tOdAy, HoNeSt AnD tRuLy, It WaSn'T mE, i WoN't Do It AgAiN, pLeAsE mY gOd, PlEaSe, MeRcY.

TC: fOr A mOmEnT tHeRe, I eVeN fOuNd MySeLf WaNtInG tO cRy OuT tO mY fAlSe GoDs Of ThE cArNiVaL, aS iF tHeY mIgHt HeAr Me AnD sAvE mE fRoM tHiS cOlD oLd GoDs JuDgMeNt.

CT: D --> A fool, even in your dreams.

TC: YeAh, I gUeSs So.

==>

[Gamzee looking up at the falling sword in terror.]

TC: It DiDn'T mAtTeR aNyWaY. aLl ThEm WoRdS cAuGhT iN mY tHrOaT aNd I dIdN't SaY nOnE oF iT tO hIm.

TC: AnD wHeN hE cUt Me DoWn Is WhEn I wOkE uP, mY hEaRt PoUnDiNg InTo My ChEsT lIkE fIrE wAs RuNnInG tHrOuGh My VeInS aNd EaTiNg My Up FrOm ThE iNsIdE, tHoUgH mY sKiN wAs ChIlLeD aS iCe.

==>

CT: D --> And this all frightened you.

TC: YeAh, I dIdN't WaNt To ToUcH tHe ReCuPeRcOoN fOr ThE rEsT oF tHe FuCkInG nIgHt.

CT: D --> You've told this story better.

CT: D --> But that will do for now.

CT: D --> Yes.

CT: D --> I will be needing a towel, I think.

CT: D --> Though I am still somewhat tense.

CT: D --> Perhaps further stress relieving will be required.

CT: D --> Are you home?

TC: nO!

TC: i'M nOt EvEn MoThErFuCkInG iN tOwN!

TC: i AlL uP aNd WeNt DoWn To ThE mArKeT fOr FuCkIn BiScUiTs AnD sHiT.

TC: i WoN't Be HoMe To ReAl MoThErFuCkInG lAtE

CT: D --> I'll be over within the hour. If you are out of town as you claim, I suggest you start rushing back.

CT: D --> <>

_consolidatedTransgression [CT] has logged off!_

TC: YoU fUcKeR i FuCkInG hAtE yOu TaKe OnE oF yOuR tOwElS aNd ChOkE yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg SeLf WiTh It To DeAtH yOu AsPhYxIaTiOn FeTiSh FuCkEr!!!

TC: DaMn It.

**Gamzee: Run?**

[Gamzee looking frustrated.]

Run where? You don't know anyone, you have nowhere to go, and you’re already on the governments watch list due to your POTENTIAL upcoming culling.

Oh mirthful messiahs the house is a fucking mess you haven’t cleaned up from last time and you’re so tired and hurt and scared and you just can't you can't do this tonight you can't you can't!

**Gamzee: Calm down!**

[Gamzee hysterical.]

Calm?! Calm!? How can you be calm you are ready to just MOTHERFUCKING LOSE YOUR MIND and everything is just about to motherfucking GET SO MUCH MOTHERFUCKING WORSE and sometimes you just wish this was over, the fear, the pain, SOMETIMES YOU JUST WANT IT TO ALL STOP AND JUST BE STILL BE STILL FOR MOTHERFUCKING _EVER_!

**Gamzee: Woah, okay, way triggered. Do the only thing that calms you. Go read about him.**

[Gamzee touching husktop.]

That's such a terrible idea. You have a full hour to get this house clean, if that creepy fucker doesn't come early which he probably motherfucking will, you should clean, you should take a shower, you should make food, you should do literally anything else!...

==>

[Gamzee sitting at husktop.]

just a few articles couldn't hurt fifteen minutes you'll give yourself fifteen minutes then you'll start cleaning.

**Gamzee: Be calm.**


End file.
